A Deer,a Rat,a Dog and a Cat?
by ShadowDomain
Summary: Sirius can't sleep and Remus decides to investigate,James is grouchy and Peter's hearing Cats.


(A/N) I realised this morning,after being sent several personal emails and a review saying similar things.That I had posted up my draft copy of the story ( -.- )!.So here it is reposted with punctuation,and thank you for pointing out my err...lack of punctuation smacks head on desk,my bad.Thank you for taking the time to read my story and comment.

And just to point out,even thought it's quite possibly the most obvious thing in the world.I do not own any of the characters,they're J.K.Rowling's toys,i'm just playing with them and will be sure to put them back all nice and neatly.

* * *

"I solemly swear that i'm up to no good"

I wish I was up to no good he thought wearily watching the one he wished to be up to no good with.

Sirius sat up watching his best friend sleep,that old tune replying over in his head again,like some dusty scratched record that made you shudder.

"He's not that sort of person,look at him does he look that sort of person to you!?...no!...then again he doesn't look like a-...oh no stick to the problem tackle that one later".

"Do I tell him"?..."set myself up for more trouble than I could have ever imagined"?..."or do I stay quite never knowing,ever wanting".

Up until last Monday his greatest problem was deciding whether to wear his green seeker socks,the colour of Slytherin,but with his greatest passion summed up in one,or the red one's that had gold runes round the hems,a true Gryffindor but if anyone ever saw that he wore runes he'd never live it down.

That seemed so bloody childish now,lord know's _he!_ wouldn't have let it bother him!.

He wasn't vain and he wasn't obsessed with his look's there was only one thing _he!_ was obsessed with and that was learning.

Sirius could hardly believe how he had thought his friend anything but amazing,but he had infact at first he wanted nothing to do with him and did everything in his power to make life hell for him.

Trouble was however stoic and reserved he seemed on the outside,he did not take kindly to all the pranks and soon prooved himself to be every bit his pranking equal,as he found out when he had ended up covered in Flobberworm slime infront of half the School.

And he had just continued reading his book,a smug smile on his face,trying not to laugh,but the message was clear as if he'd shouted it out "HA HA IN YOU'RE FACE!".

_"Hey mind if I sit here"? he had asked a scruffy haired boy._

_"It's a free country you can sit where you like"._

_"What's you're name"?._

_"James Potter"._

_"I'm Sirius Black"._

_"Serious Black"?._

_"No Sirius"!..."S-i-r-i-u-s,trust me i'm anything but serious"._

_"Right"..."bet you get annoyed at all the puns you're name has huh"?._

_"Yes"._

_"How many are there I wonder"?._

_"There are however many that serious can be used in.As well as however many black can be used in"..."for example pitch black"._

_They turned to see a boy standing in the doorway looking amused with an eyebrow raised._

_"Don't recall asking you're opinion",he said grouchily,he hated all the puns people used to tease him._

_"Don't recall having to be asked before I give it",he said cooly._

_"If you're looking for trouble then yo-"_

_"Actually i'm not looking for trouble,and I certainly wouldn't want to start a disturbance in the train,what I am looking for is a toad,a boy named Frank has lost it have either you seen one"?_

_"No",James said puzzled_

_"Why do you think we'd be looking out for toads"?._

_"Oh no reason why _you_ would be looking for them",the boy said turning to leave before pausing..."you've got ink on you're cheek by the way did you know"?._

_He scowled and rubbed it trying to regain his dignity,but only succeeding in smearing it further into his skin,the boy rolled his eyes and walked off to the next carridge calling that they should get changed before the train arrives._

_"What the heck was that"!?._

_"No idea,get some nutters in every bunch",James said strocking his pet Owl who was hooting doefully._

_"And what did he man no reason why _I_ would be looking"!?._

_"Just forget it"..."first year"?._

_"Yeah"..."any idea how we're sorted"?._

_"I heard they make us fight a Troll,if you win you're a Gryffindor,if you refuse to fight you're a Ravenclaw,if you fight and have to be rescued you're a Hufflepuff,and if you lose you're a Slytherin"._

_"That's stupid there wouldn't be any Slytherins then because if you lost you'd be dead!"._

_..."oh yeah"._

_After what seemed like years to him they arrived and were standing in the Great Hall sorting hat before them ready for them to be placed into their house._

_"Peter Pettigrew"._

_A fat blonde haired blue watery eyed boy stummbled up,shaking from head to toe as the hat was placed on his head and fell down past his eyes stopped from falling further by his piggish nose._

_"Hmm...where to put you"?..."I think"..."Gryffindor"._

_He smiled as the hat was removed and darted over to the table actually falling this time turning scarlet._

_"Remus Lupin!"._

_It was the boy from before who had been looking for the toad._

_"He's mental that one is,I swear it",James whispered and he nodded in agreement._

_The boy had light chocolate brown hair and a friendly face making him look way to innocent,it was the boy's eyes that creeped him out,he had glanced over and they had locked for just that moment. _

_The boy had appeared to have brown eyes on the train but on closer inspection they were amber,a sort of orange ember colour running into gold caramel and then light brown and it sent shivers down his spine,that boy wasn't normal,there was something not quite right about him._

_"Let me see"..."difficult very difficult"..."I think"..."Gryffindor!"._

_He smiled and joined the Gryffindor table next to Peter._

_"Lily Evans"_

_A slender girl with frizzy red hair tied back in a ponytail,and emerald green eyes walked elegantly forward and sat on the stool with her ankles crossed in a very feminine way._

_McGonagall didn't even finish lowering the hat before it yelled out,"Gryffindor",the girl smiled and took a seat opposite Remus._

_He and James had to wait ages while the hat decided to place 3 Slytherins,2 Hufflepuffs and 6 Ravenclaws._

_"Sirius Black"_

_He sat nervously on the stool,his father had been a Slytherin,his Mother too and no doubt his Brother would also be one,he wasn't like them,he didn't want to be in that pureblood obsessed house,if he wasn't a Slytherin his Father would kill him,if he was he'd kill himself._

_"Bee in you're bonnet Black"?._

_He jumped when he heard a voice in his ear and looked round to see everyone watching him,but no one speaking._

_"What the hell"?._

_"Not too quick off the ball are you"?._

_"Who said that"?._

_"I did"..."the sorting hat"._

_"You can talk"?._

_"Bit of a dilema you've got there,you're parents have that history,and you're meant to continue it"._

_"I don't want to be a Slytherin!"._

_"Not a Slytherin aye"?._

_"Shh they'll hear!"._

_"Did you hear any personal things from the other students when they were sorted"?._

_"No"._

_"Well there you go"..."now let me see"..."hmm"..."certainly not a Hufflepuff"..."not enough conviction to be a Ravenclaw"._

_"I resent that!"._

_"It's the truth"..."so that leaves Slytherin and Gryffindor"._

_"Oh not Slytherin please no!"._

_"You would do well in Slytherin"._

_"NO PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU NOT SLYTHERIN!"._

_The Hall went very quiet except for one person who was fake coughing to set the scene._

_He opened his eyes,flushing deep red when he realised he had said that out loud and everyone was staring at him,half amused half shocked. _

_"Well that was certainly interesting"._

_"Please get on with it!"._

_"Alright"..."I think"..."Gryffindor"._

_Professor McGonagall removed the hat and he all but sprinted for the table,sinking low as he could next to Remus who was keeping a determindly straight face,bitting his tounge in his cheek,BASTARD!._

_"James Potter"_

_James who was still slightly stunned,shook his head,and hurried up sitting on the stool,he was yet another who didn't have to have the hat placed fully on his head,as it called out Gryffindor halfway to it's destination._

_He hurried over and sat next to him flashing Lily a charming smile making her scowl._

He sighed in the darkness,those times seemed like a lifetime away now,he was lucky he didn't have to bother about his reputation then,or his look's,or girls who haunted his life everyday with their exhistance,or the pesky feelings that kept telling him to do irrational things.

15..."boy's are idiots at 15",isn't that what Moony said?...yes he used that as an excuse with Lily,who was a close friend with him,but still got angry when he wouldn't stop them from pulling their pranks,maybe even help them...well ok he always helped them.

Lily never knew that he was the genius behind the pranks,he was the mastermind that planned out the details,and made sure it could work,without him Sirius doubted half their pranks would have been successful.

He was a prefect now,and Sirius often wondered if he and Lily dissapeared so much because of something other than School duties,James would have his neck if it was true,but still that nagging feeling would form in the back of his neck and stomach.

"Argh feelings again!".

"Stop it",he scolded himself,he was not going to get jealous over a rumor,a hunch that was more than likely false.

He paused frowning,was that true?...was he jealous?.

Yes he was,he was jealous because Lily Evans was hanging out with him,why did he feel like this,it wasn't any of his buisness who Remus hung round with or got close to...or kissed...or went off to bloody shag behind the bloody greenhouses right under Professor bloody Sprout's nose.

Ok so he may have hated him before,when they were new here,but he and Remus had become as close as brothers,but now there was something more,it was strange just the simplest things would start him off.

Like during his Transfiguration class,he couldn't think how to turn the stupid duck into a turnip and was flicking his quill over his chin before pausing,realising that he never did that,it was Remus that did that.

Or like Wednesday,when they were in the grounds and he had noticed the tree's changing colour and smiling at how like his eyes they were,oranges and golds,yellows,brown's and a few red leaves,Remus eyes were those colours,even with the tinyest flecks of red which caught the sun,making his eyes burn like fire.

Sometimes it wasn't even a physical thing that started him,sometimes it was just someone saying something and he'd think how relevant to Moony it was,or how like something he would say.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by a bird,he had listened to the Owls hooting their eerie song of the night since around midnight,and the Blackbird he could see in the nearby tree,sounded almost beautiful in comparison,as it shook it's damp feathers and started to clean itself,it was a sure sign that Morning was coming.

That firery orb would rise,and he would have to pretend for another day,he would have to joke around and make fun of the Slytherins,he would have to chase away the girls,and annoy Moony to try and get him to focus on himself rather than his studies.All because he was being such a coward,he had looked so tired these last few days James had been the first to notice.

It had only been a light comment,that he had been working to hard and was trying to compete with Moony,then they had slowly all noticed especially when he fell asleep in Potions class,sticking his forehead into a tray of Frog's livers.

It was because he did this,he would go to sleep at 10,which was early for him,and he would sleep till around 1,then he would just sit and watch the Moonlight playing over his friend until he woke,at which point he would pretend to have just woken up saying that the ruddy bird had woken him again and that he was going to turn it into a Feather duster.

His watch read 6:00 it was still pitch black,the sky slowly turning navy,it would be like this until about 7:00.Moony would be the first up he always was,then it would be James who would dash out for Quidditch training,then finally Peter who could sleep through an atomic explosion.

He scowled at himself,he would never know if he didn't take a chance,and how many more nights could he do this?.Sit there from the unholy hours of the morning until the sun was up,watching him shift in his sleep.

His cock was painfully hard,it had been for about 10 minutes,but he wasn't going to give into his body,it felt like living a lie,like using Remus.If he was going to have those feelings then he was going to make them known,then go from there.

"Awake 'gain Pad"?..."s'why you always look so tired",he muttered sleepily not opening his eyes.

He looked up,flushing red,though in the dark you couldn't tell.

"How did you"?..."I mean how long have you been awake"?.

"About half an hour",he said yawning and sitting up,grabbing his wand to cast Lumos.

"Oh".

"Why are you up"?.

"Couldn't sleep".

"Obviously or you wouldn't be awake",he said smiling

"Right".

"Sirius what's going on,have you slept at all this week"!?.

"Yes,I slept a few hours ago".

"What's bothering you"?.

"Nothing".

"Don't lie,you wouldn't be up if nothing was bothering you,you'd be snoring louder than Peter,or telling me to shut up and go back to sleep".

"I can't tell you".

Remus raised his eyebrows.

"Why is it that bad"?..."because you really need help you're going crazy".

He screwed his courage to the sticking place and crossed over to Remus' bed.

"I am going crazy,I can't do anything right these days"

"What's wrong"?.

"There's"..."there's a person on my mind".

"Sirius Black having relationship troubles"?..."now i've seen everything".

"No it's not like that".

"So what is it like then"?.

"It's complicated".

"Who is it"?.

"It's"...

"It's"...?

He leant over and kissed Remus,feeling him tense next to him.

"It's you".

"W-what".

"Oh Remus i'm sorry"..."ever since the Christmas ball I havn't been able to get you out of my mind,and I just"..."I need you so badly Remus",he said kissing him again

He felt Remus tense again and move his hands he thought he was going to push him away,but felt heat inside him,spreading throughout his body when Remus caught him on the shoulders,pulling him down to cover him.

He moaned feeling Remus' hand tangle in his hair,and the other sliding down his back and under his shirt.

He knelt up looking at Remus who had questioning eyes.

"Remus"...?

"Why'd you stop"?.

"I thought you would be angry".

"Silly puppy,would I kiss you back if I was angry"?..."surprised yes,but not angry".

Sirius whimpered and forced Remus' shirt off,despirate to see more of him,to feel more of him.

He felt his breath leave him in a gasp when he saw Remus' form.

He always thought those robes Remus wore were very baggy,he had expected him to be a very skinny boy,he did not expect to see the slim lightly muscled framework and plated chest,leading down to a slim waist and hips that tapered onto long legs infront of him.

"Merlin's left nut",he swore.

Remus flushed red and looked away awkwardly.

Sirius knew why,it was because of the scars on his body,a thin white mapwork of slashes from his transformations that shone silver in the moonlight,and there on his side was a large obviously deep cresent shaped one.

Sirius knew that was the bite mark,they had often asked Remus how he was bitten but he refused to answer quickly changing the subject,and he had never let anyone see the bite mark before.

"Is that"...?

He nodded vaiguely not meeting Sirius' gaze.

"You're gorgeous Re",he said raspily

Remus frowned in confusion and jerked his head round to say something,but he cut him off pressing his lips against him,refusing to let him argue that point,knowing how self consious his friend was about his scarred body.

He slid his hand down Remus' side,fingers lightly tracing over the cresent scar,causing him to gasp and arch into his touch.

Taking advantage of his friend's open mouth,he tentativly slid his tongue along his lower lip,tasting him.

He instantly decided he liked this taste,it was of Chocolate,Butterbeer,Vanilla and a taste that was Remus' own,heady and intoxicating driving him insane with desire.

Remus pushed him off,tugging his shirt over his head .

Remus however stoic he appeared,could be very forceful when he wanted to be,this was one of those times,as he pushed Sirius back onto the bed straddling his hips,lips burning a trail off kisses along his jawline,neck,shoulder and chest,taking a nipple in his mouth and teasing it with his tounge until he had Sirius arched into him hands gripped in his tawny hair moaning.

..."hey no fair Re".

"What"?.

"Here's me,wanting to take you,and you're going to have me coming before i've even seen you,he whimpered,embaressed at having to admit his lack of control.

Remus laughed,eyes twinkling.

"Well well,Sirius Black losing his cool,there's something I never thought i'd see".

"Please Moony!"...he bucked up and gasped when his erection came in contact with Remus'.

In a flash he had him on his back,yanking his trousers off,he never thought he would fall for a boy,and certainly not someone like Remus,a studious,rule abiding,Werewolf there was absolutely nothing in common between them,he was the one who lived life on the edge,the never ending source of chaos.Remus was like his other half,the calm,rational voice of reason,that was so often ignored,opposites really did attract.

Remus in return had yanked his down and off his ankles.

"Fuck!",both said,as they were exposed in all there naked glory.

"Well that's the general idea",Sirius whispered huskily.He did as Remus had done,and kissed his way down to his chest,and lower to the bite mark,tracing his lips over it.

Remus made a light keening sound,stretched out in his hands like a cat,arms stretched above his head,grasping the headboard.

"You're mewing",he muttered tracing his way across his abdomen,feeling the muscles quiver beneath him.

"I'm not",he said affronted.

"Yes you are"..."and you're all stretched out,like a slinky cat".

"M'a Dog,a Wolf,a Werewolf he muttered,voice shaking as much as his muscles had"

"Oh really?".

"Yes really!".

He smirked and traced his hand down,wrapping it round Remus' erection,moving up and down along his shaft.

Remus cried out and arched back,muscles tensing

"Cat"..."little fluffy kitten",Sirius said pleased..."if you were an animal you'd be a Cat"..."maybe a posing Siamese".

"W-wanker",he hissed breathing fast and shallow,head back to expose his neck."You'd better hope James and Peter don't wake up and hear!".

"Never fear Moony I cast a Silencing Charm,several hours ago admittedly,but it should hold out".

"And that's reason for me not to fear"?.

"Yes,because it means I plan to do any number of wicked things to you before sunrise".

"You're mad"..."like a March Hare"..."maybe you should be a Rabbit in animal form,rather than a Dog".

"I'd have to run away from you Moony,you're a cat"

"Shut up!"..."I am not a cat".

"Yes you are,a fluffly little kitten who stretches out when he's stroked,and makes mewing noises,not to mention you have cat shaped Amber eyes"

"Dog!"..."i'm a Dog!"..."oh Merlin Sirius"..."please!".

He stopped moving his hand,earning a hiss from Remus,who looked ready to kill.

"Easy little Kitty,point those claws some place else",he said recieving a death glare and a growl from Remus.

"I am not a cat!".

"Sure you're not,you even hiss like a cat"..."you've never done this before have you"?.

"What do you think".

"I think you need to losen up"..."Remus do you want"...?

"Merlin help me,I shouldn't,but I want you Sirius".

That was all he needed to hear,he positioned himself over Remus and thrust forward making him cry out.

He kept very still,feeling his muscles slowly relax around him.

"I'm sorry Remus,it will stop hurting soon I promise...oh but you're perfect Re,we were made for each other"

Remus sighed into him,and arched forward moving his hips against him to show he was alright.

Sirius groaned,thrusting forward and feeling Remus' nails scrape his back.

"Wow this little Kitty really does have claws...OWW!".

Remus had dug his nails into his back,glaring at him.

"I told you,I am not a CAT!".

"Sharp claws...you even do that kneading thing they do,before applying sharp accupuncture to their prey".

"You are asking for trouble".

"I found you didn't I?"

The mix of pain and pleasure was very arousing,and sent a jolt right to his throbbing cock.

"I am not a Cat!"..."i'm allergic to Cats"

"Really?...I didn't know that".

"That's probably because I don't let myself get close enough to one,to give myself an Athsma attack".

Sirius smirked and kissed him,and this time it was Remus' tounge in his mouth,making him moan,his muscles tensing and he knew he wasn't going to last long.

Panting he reached round and fisted Remus' cock,increasing the speed and depth of his thrusts.

Remus shuddered beneath him,he knew why,the pressure from his thrusts against Remus' prostate was bringing him to a climax fast.

He could feel himself reaching his climax,the room seeming to grow lighter every second.

Remus cried his release first though,body trembling,as he spent himself into his hand.

That pushed him over the edge,and with a whimper he cried out into the darkness,a blinding light suddenly fogging his vision,nuzzling against Remus' neck.

He pulled back,breath coming in short gasps.

Remus' cheek's were flushed,and he looked so incrediably handsom stretched out below him like that,the Autumn's morning sun playing across his skin,making it appear to glow,it caught his already lust bright eyes,making them burn with that golden colour,and the red flecks adding the ember orange,so the hypnotic flames drew him close.

His hair was mused from the night and hung about his eyes,it was sandy brown,but in this light it danced with streaks of gold,he looked like an angel,there was no other way to decribe him.

Remus smiled when he saw his stunned expression and drew him down into a kiss before resting his head onto his shoulder,running his fingers through his shaggy black hair.

"So this is why you couldn't sleep"?.

"Mmm".

"Silly puppy",he said playfully.

"Lovesick puppy",he corrected,nuzzling against his neck in a very canine way,breathing in the scent of him."You smell of Blackberry and Cider".

He laughed,"i'm an Autumn child Sirius I have the smell of a season child".

"When was I born then"?.

Remus kissed his neck and smiled..."Winter".

"How did you know that?",he knew he'd never told him when his Birthday was,so either their was truth behind what he was saying about seasons smells,or that was a good guess.

"Smell of Mistletoe flowers and spices".

"Do I?".

"Yes".

"I didn't know Mistletoe had a scent".

"Human's can't smell it,or very rarely can,but a Werewolf certainly can"

"Mmmmrrrppppffffff!!!".

They both jumped hearing James stir,and Sirius flushed,realising he should be in his bed.

"Oh buggering hell,we're going to be busted already".

Remus smiled shaking his head and planting a kiss on his forehead."Silly puppy go to bed,quickly"

He jumped up and dived into his own bed,drawing the curtains before James noticed.

"Oy lads any of you up?".

"No",all called as unison making James grumble.

"Get up!"..."breakfast!".

Sirius stuck his head through the curtains and grinned..."FOOD!".

Peter was next,hair stuck up on end and bleary eyed but smiling.

"Did someone mention food?".

Remus was already up,trousers on and buttoning up his School shirt.

"How come you're always so quick Moony?".

"Early bird catches the worm",he said vaiguely tugging on his tie.

It didn't take long for them all to be ready as James was whining about being late for Quidditch and missing his breakfast if they didn't hurry.

On the way out Peter voiced one of his random thoughts,which left one very puzzled Marauder and two amused ones.

"Guys I think there's a Cat hidding in there somewhere".

"What?"..."why?",James said raising an eyebrow.

"I heard mewing this morning,went back to sleep though,so it wasn't that loud"

"I think you were dreaming",James said throwing a puzzled look at Sirius and Remus,who had cracked up laughing..."what's so funny?".

"Nothing Sirius wheezed"...Remus just told me a joke that's all,you wouldn't get it,it's far too adult for you're sensative ears".

Come on let's just go,he said leading them out blissfully unaware of what had transpired in theirdorm,and which would many a time over before they were caught.

And thus Moony,Wormtail,Padfoot and Prongs began another School day as the Marauders,the insperable four,close as Brothers,the only difference today was that two bright eyed grinning Marauders were now lovers,bound for the rest of their lives,by body,by soul,and by magic.

James pulled out the map and held it before them,all pulling out their wands,two locking eyes as they spoke the words time would never forget.

"I solemly swear that i'm up to no good".


End file.
